Long Time Friends Prologue
by EdeyyEvans
Summary: Michaela is a childhood friend of Soul. they're both from wealthy families of musicians, but they both share the same dream of becoming death scythes for the DWMA. This is only the story of how they met.


Michaela Barett, one star meister and weapon, flutist, and the daughter of Sid. Soul Evans, one star weapon and pianist. They both came from rich families of musicians, and they both strive to become death scythes. They met at Soul's piano recital long ago. After the performance, Michaela was one of the people to congratulate Soul. It seemed they both had a liking to each other. Days later, Soul found out that they lived right up the street from her, so they started to become friends. They told each other their secrets and everything about them, they basically became best friends. Michaela told him, all about how she was somewhat adopted by musicians because her parents thought they were unable to keep her due to the fact that her parents were teachers and meisters at Death Weapons and Meisters Academy. Soul told her all about how his brother (Wes ) is a violinist. They hung out a lot, and got closer and closer to each other, after a while Soul found out that he was a demon weapon. He told Michaela about it and she was amazed, He told her that he was going to forget about being a pianist, and become a death scythe, and he offered Michaela to join him. Michaela told Soul that she has weapons blood in her, and she wouldn't be able to be his meister. Soul convinced her to try to be both.

"If you become my meister, I promise to help you become both a weapon and a meister when we become students of can even find your parents so that you can reunite with them...I swear!" Soul, exclaimed.

Michaela looked at him with her gray eyes, then she smiled. Just like Soul, she longed to see her parents and become a death scythe too. So she agreed to become his meister. So they both went to their homes and told their parents.

"WHAT?!" yelled Michaela's adoptive father.

"I-it's my dream to become a death scythe, and I know I'm adopted and I want to find my real parents. I know that they were students of the DWMA and maybe this whole thing would be a good thing for me," Michaela tried to explain while her father look at her with a disapproved look mixed with anger.

"I knew it was because of that boy you've been hanging around with. You're not going to join that school; you're a musician not a fighter. And that Soul kid, you're not allowed to see him, because he puts too many ideas in your head."

"WHAT?! Mom p-please say something about this!"

"Dear, that's a little but much. Soul looks like a very good boy and he's a wonderful pianist." Explained Michaela's adoptive mother.

"There's something up with him, how is he going to be a good boy and have sharp teeth?" Her father yelled.

As her parents talked it out she went to her room, and sat in the corner of her bed, depressed that she can't see her best friend. Before she could cry, she heard something so she opened her balcony window and seen Soul sitting on her balcony.

"Soul?! What are you doing here?" She questioned Soul.

"Well, I've been waiting for you for like an hour to see if your parents let you sign up for the DWMA.. but you never showed. So I guessed that you're parents didn't approve."

"You're right, but it's my father that doesn't approve, he thinks you're a bad influence on me," Michaela said depressingly.

He smirked showing his sharp teeth.

"How about I try to change your father's mind?" still smirking he jumped down from the balcony and ran to the front of Michaela's house. Leaving Michaela confused and nervous. After another hour she waited and then her door opened. It was her father looking a little upset and sat on her bed.

"Michaela, Soul came over, and told us about us about the little plan you and him made about the DWMA."

"Soul, that idiot" Michaela thought.

Michaela's dad looked at her and smiled, "I think it's a good idea for you and him to joint he DWMA"

Michaela's eyes widened and she smiled really big and hugged her father "T-thanks dad!"

"You're welcome, I'm still a little shaky about the DWMA, that Lord Death still scares me. Anyway, go pack up." Her father told her.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna start now" She said smiling.

"Just because you're going to school there doesn't mean you cans till talk like that when you're still here, talk proper" Her father said staring at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to start packing now" with a forced voiced.

As her father left the room, she heard knocking on her balcony window, and she ran to go open it. Soul was standing on her balcony with a determined face.

"So, what did he say?" Soul asked.

Michaela was still smiling really big, "I'm gonna help you become a death scythe!"

Soul hugged her really tight

"We're gonna become the best death scythe at the academy! Just you wait!"

This is like a Pilot, the story is just beginning. Just to get you guys ready for the official story. It might be more than one than one story, it depends. Hope you guys like this little pilot cause the official story is going to be awesome


End file.
